Réincarnation
by Gravity of hearts
Summary: 1000ans aprés, les similis reprennent doucement le cours de leur vie, et reprennent peu à peu conscience de leur ancien lien. Akuroku.


**Bon bon alooooors...**

**L**es persos ne sont toujours pas a moi (sinon KH ne serait surement pas sortit avec la mention "Pour tous public XD")

Ce texte est un truc bizarre tout droit sortit de mon esprit (... héhé ^^' pas de comm.)

Je sais pas trop quoi en dire, c'est sortit comme ça POUF un soir de Décembre 2008

Merci de me dire se que vous en pensez 0.0 (Siooooouplait XD)

**Nema.**

**

* * *

**

Réincarnation

Lorsqu'il entra dans la grand salon du Manoir, le jeune homme ne pu retenir un sourire, encore une fois, il voyait a quel point son meilleur ami aimait les femmes. Elles devaient êtres six, toutes plus belles les une que les autres, à peine habillées, rampant autour de lui, qui comme toujours trônait parmi elles, dans son fauteuil de cuir noir. Il les fixait avec un air de prédateur, les effleurant de ses longs doigts pâles. La plus proche, une brune aux yeux encre se pencha vers lui, il la mordit sauvagement dans le cou, s'amusant de son gémissement de douleur mêlé de plaisir. Malgré son apparent amour pour elles, il ne les embrassait jamais, un baiser était une chose sacrée, et ce n'était que des femmes disait-il, des objets qu'il payait cher pour en avoir les plus beaux modèles. Il aimait les belles choses et surtout, plus elles étaient belles, plus son pouvoir augmentait. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et effleura les hanches de la jolie blonde au yeux émeraude. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard de son ami sur lui, il tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard vert envoutant dans celui bleu profond de son meilleur ami. Il lui sourit avec ce sourire provocant dont lui seul avait le secret tandis que le nouveau venu se rapprochait. Elles le dévisageaient avec surprise, que venait-il faire ici, parmi elles ? Le jeune homme adorait toujours autant lire la surprise sur leur visage, lorsqu'il entrait ainsi. Comme toujours, il se pencha vers le beau jeune homme, qui attrapa une de ses mèches dorées entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en passant ses mains dans les longs cheveux rouges vifs pour lequel se pâmaient ses demoiselles. Il les entendaient s'exclamer en les voyant s'embrasser. Après un moment, le blondinet se recula en détournant les yeux, les joues rouges. Même après toutes ce temps, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le beau rouquin laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lui murmurer d'une voix chaude et terriblement sexy:

-Bonsoir Clé du Destin. Tu rentres tôt.

-Oui. Je dérange?

-Jamais.

Roxas dévisagea son ami de toujours, des cheveux d'une rouge a faire pâlir une cerise mure, des yeux d'un vert éclatant qui vous envoute avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, un sourire à faire fondre les glaces éternelles, des lèvres charnues et terriblement tentantes, une pose de roi, une assurance de prince. Il était le plus beau des toutes les réincarnations de simili. Il était vraiment la beauté incarnée. Aimé et voulu de tous. Oui, aimé et voulu de tous... Son amertume se vit dans ces yeux et son ami le vit. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Roxas se détournait déjà de lui.

-Ro...

-Bonne soirée Rafales de Flammes.

Cette réplique de cinq mots le scia, ce ton, cette froideur, il connaissait très bien ce changement radical de comportement, et même depuis tout ce temps, n'en savait pas vraiment la cause, ni le remède. La jolie brune vint se lover contre lui, mais il l'a repoussa violemment. Il se leva sans un mot, une fois a la porte, sans un regard, il claqua des doigts. Une énorme brasier ravagea la pièce sans pour autant toucher au meubles et tapisseries, en quelques secondes, il ne resta des jeunes femmes qu'un petit tas de cendre.

-Axeeeel ! Bordel de merde c'est quoi cette odeur !

Une grande blonde aux grand yeux verts, descendit l'escalier de bois de cerisier en fulminant comme une folle. Le rouquin lui lança un vague regard en passa a cote d'elle. Elle soupira et continua son chemin, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il venait a peine de faire le plein de pouvoir et qu'il ne valait mieux pas le provoquer.. Une fois en haut, le jeune homme longea le long couloir pour atteindre la chambre de son ami. Il frappa doucement, et entra.

-Roxas ?

- ...

-Hey Ro...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le beau rouquin soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber sur le lit là, ou le blondinet était allongé. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer a l'obscurité, pour pouvoir distinguer les traits de son ami. Il se rapprocha de lui et le força a se mettre sur le dos pour se mettre au dessus de lui.

-Lâches-moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Le plus jeune lutter pour retenir ces larmes, il voulait hurler tellement la douleur qu'il avait dans la poitrine lui faisait mal, cette douleur qui le faisait ce tordre en deux lorsqu'il était seul dans son lit. Cette douleur qui l'envahissait chaque fois que cette amertume le submergeait. Cette douleur dont il commencait a entrevoir la cause... Il tenta vainement de repousser le rouquin mais il le tenait fermement. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur lui.

-Vas t'en Axel...

-Pas avant que tu me dise ce que tu as.

-Rien.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Subitement, sa douleur disparu, poussait par une force inconnu, il noua ses bras autour du cou de son ami pour l'attirer a lui et il l'embrassa, il n'y avait plus cette part de timidité, il l'embrassait avec une passion sans limite. Grisé et surprit par cette sensation, le beau rouquin ne trouva rien d'autre a faire que de lui répondre avec autant de hargne. Ils étaient bien loin des chastes baisers qu'ils échangeait lorsqu'ils rentraient au Manoir, cet étrange petit rite qu'il les liés, une sorte de «bonjour» charnel, comme une bise ou autre contact... Leur langue se caressaient en un ballet a la fois doux et ardent. Axel posa ses mains de chaque cote du visage pour avoir un appui alors que le blondinet s'accrochait a lui avec force. Après un petit moment, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. L'ange au cheveux rouge plongea son regard de jade dans celui de l'angelot blond.

-Roxas, pourquoi ?

Contre tout attente, de grosses larmes s'écoulèrent de ses beaux yeux bleus. Désemparé, le beau rouquin se redressa et l'attira dans ses bras pour calmer ses sanglots.

-C'est tout, c'est tout. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rox'?

-Axel... Nous... nous...

-Calmes-toi, je suis là.

A cette phrase, Roxas repartit dans une crise de larmes avant de lâcher entre deux sanglots:

-Nous étions amants. Nous nous aimions et je t'ai trahi !

Rafales de Flammes se figea. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, ou ne voulait pas l'admettre même si au fond de lui il savait que Roxas ne pouvait pas mentir, La clé du Destin voyait tout, il était la pièce maitresse des réincarnés. Eux, fragment d'âmes des Similis de L'organisation XIII réincarnés milles ans plus tard. Hormis quelques uns des similis, ils n'avaient pas de souvenirs clairs, juste un drôle de sentiments lorsqu'ils étaient en présence d'un des membres de l'Organisation. Axel avait tout de suite su que Roxas et lui devaient être proche milles ans plus tôt. S'il ne comprenait pas la haine que lui vouait, certain membres, maintenant tout devenait clairs. De plus, il s'avérait qu'ils trouver tous leur pouvoir dans un élément, lui il le trouver dans la passion qu'avait les femmes pour lui lorsqu'il les détruisait, Larxene dans l'électricité qu'il y avait dans l'air lorsqu'il avait une certaine tension entre les gens, etc... Maintenant il comprenait enfin ou Roxas puisait les siens et pourquoi il était plus faible lorsqu'il était loin de lui.

-Alors...

-C'est toi ma source de pouvoirs.

Le beau rouquin sentait grandir en son ami une envie brulante, et Roxas savait qu'il savait. Avec un drôle de lenteur, il se lova contre lui.

-Roxas...

-Laisses-toi envahir par tes souvenirs, plus d'une fois nous n'avons fait plus qu'un, au cœur même des ténèbres.

Il fit tomber le rouquin sur le dos et se pencha vers lui, effleurant ses lèvres. L'ange roux savait que ce n'était plus son Roxas, celui qu'il connaissait, mais le vrai.

-Tu m'as dit que l'on se retrouverai dans une autre vie. Ils nous a fallu milles ans pour y parvenir.

Toujours avec langueur, il lui enleva sa veste et ouvrit sa chemise.

-Tu n'as pas changé, ton regard a toujours le même éclat. Même en milles ans, personne n'a pu se mettre entre nous. Personne n'a pu te voler à moi.

Une nouvelle fois, il l'embrassa, d'une manière qu'Axel trouva cette fois très familière.

-Roxas...

-Reviens Axel, il est temps pour toi de te réveillé. Reviens-moi.

Axel sentait bien en lui, une force nouvelle qui ne demandait qu'a être utilisée, mais il savait aussi que ce garçon blond qui était au dessus de lui n'était pas celui qu'il avait connu depuis toutes années.

Il le repoussa brusquement, non, il ne voulait pas. Le regard du blond se fit glacial. Regard qui changea vite lorsqu'il vit une larmes tomber sur les genoux du rouquin. Il se rapprocha de lui et le serra contre lui.

-Pardonnes-moi.

-Je t'aime.

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux.

-Moi j'aime mon Roxas, et lui t'aimes. Je t'aime.

-Axel.

Le rouquin releva la tête, un regard fier et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il essuya d'un léger geste ses yeux humides et rapprocha son visage de celui du réincarné et lui vola un rapide baiser en murmurant:

-Tu m'as manqué.

Roxas lui sourit et fit apparaître ses Keyblades.

-Tu veux te battre ici ?  
-Pourquoi pas ?

Le beau rouquin se releva d'un bond en lui souriant avec chaleur et fit apparaître ses charkams. La première attaque fusa, Roxas l'évita de justesse, idem pour le rouquin lorsque le blondinet riposta.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, la chambre ressemblait a un vrai champ de bataille, le tapis brulè, les tableaux lacérés, le lit bancale et les deux adversaires face a face, se défiant avec un demi sourire. Un combat avait sceller leur adieu, un autre annoncer leur retrouvailles. Au bout d'un moment l'ange rouge tomba sur le lit. Le blondinet alla le voir et ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras. Roxas tomba net sur lui.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Milles ans.

-Nous nous reverrons dans une autre vie.

-Oui, je t'attendrai.

Axel gouta les lèvres de son ange blond avec une douceur infinie. Ce dernier passa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de son éternel complice. Ils se connaissaient mieux que personnes, ils se comprenaient en un regard, en un mot, en un geste. Doucement, du fils en aiguille, le rouquin laissa ses mains glisser contre le peau chaude du blondinet qui lui avait enlever sa chemise. Il y avait quelque chose de sacré dans leurs mouvements, comme pendant une cérémonie, ils se mouvaient avec grâce, comme si l'une savait ce que l'autre pensait. Lorsque le rouquin se fondit en lui avec douceur, le blondinet cria son nom et lui murmura les trois petit mots salvateurs:

-Je t'aime.

Axel croisa son regard sérieux et lui sourit tendrement.

-J'ai attendu milles ans pour entendre ses mots.

-J'ai attendu milles ans pour te les dire.

-J'aurai encore entendu une éternité s'il l'avait fallu.

-Je t'aime.

-Dis-le encore.

-Je t'aime Axel, Maitre des Flammes.

Le beau rouquin lui prit la main.

-Et je t'aimerai toujours?

-Oui. Toujours.

Brusquement le blond au regard de glace se recula, enroulé dans un drap et dévisagea son ami avec un drôle de regard. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard.

-Toutes ses filles...

Axel l'arrêta, un doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Jamais Roxas. Jamais. Je ne les ai jamais touché. Elle n'étaient que de vulgaires objets. De simples jouets en entendant notre réveil. N'oublie pas : un baiser est sacré, beaucoup plus pour un simili que pour un humain. Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais aimé que toi.

Le blondinet fut touché par les paroles de cet être soit disant sans cœur. Il se laissa tomber contre le corps nu du rouquin, se fondant dans sa chaleur. Axel le serra contre lui en caressant ses cheveux. Une phrase lui revint en mémoire. «Nous étions amants. Nous nous aimions et je t'es trahi». Il raffermit sa prise sur son ami et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

-Tu ne m'as jamais trahi Roxas.

Il adorait l'entendre prononcer son nom, il soupira doucement et se colla un peu plus a lui.

-Je n'aurai pas du partir... Je...

-Tu as fais ce que tu as du faire. On ne change pas le passé.

-Je sais, mais je suis partis...alors que mon cœur me hurlait de rester près de toi.

Le main du rouquin se glissa sous le drap et alla se poser sur la hanche du blondinet.

-Je ne t'es jamais quitté Rox' et maintenant que nous sommes vraiment ensemble, je ne te lâches plus.

Il lui mordilla la base du cou, le faisant légèrement gémir. Il lui murmura, fébrile :

-Fait moi ressentir ta présence a mes côtés.

Le beau rouquin gouta tendrement ses lèvres, le faisant languir.

-J'ai attendu milles ans pour retrouve la sensation de ton corps contre le mien.

Il laissa ses longs doigts pales caresser la peau brulante de celui qu'il avait attendu tout ce temps.

-Laisses-toi envahir par la chaleur de mon amour, par le brasier de ma passion.

Roxas se laissait aller au plaisir que cet être au regard envoutant faisait naitre en lui. Chacune des souffrances qu'ils avaient endurés s'effaçaient par une caresse, un baiser, un mot. Ils avaient l'un l'autre une soif intarissable de l'autre, le rouquin se délectait des gémissements de son amant. Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour atteindre une nouvelle fois le septième ciel. Ils se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Le beau simili adorait cette profonde langueur qui le gagner après l'amour. Une sorte de douce paresse, avec son petit ange blond contre lui. Le voyant somnoler, il retraça du bout du doigt les traits si fins de son visage.

-Mmh... Axel...

-Le seul et l'unique.

Roxas eut un petit sourire fatigué et murmura d'une voix ensommeillée.

-J'suis fatigué...

-Le contraire m'aurai étonné.

Il lança un regard circulaire sur le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Pour des retrouvailles s'étaient réussit. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient combattu une horde de sans-cœur déchainés. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un petit main qui se referma avec force autour de son poignet. Son regard se posa avec attendrissement sur le visage détendu de son ami.

-Axel...?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre, il le savait, de plus il venait de sombrer dans un doux sommeil. Axel bailla et se dit que finalement, il allait peut-être lui aussi piquer un petit somme avec lui, et tanpis pour l'état de la pièce, ils auraient tous le temps de s'en préoccuper.

Un petit moment après, un blond à crête entra discrètement dans la chambre, croyant pouvoir emprunter deux ou trois trucs au blondinet, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un faible murmure et se retrouva nez a nez avec les deux amants tendrement enlacés. Il laissa retomber ce qu'il avait prit et les dévisagea un moment, se doutant parfaitement de la cause de leur soudaine fatigue... Une réalisa alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin a leur tours réveillés. Le blond ressortit avec discrétion en claquant la porte (…) et se demanda si Luxord lui fera la même chose a son réveille, même s'il en doutait fort. Avec un sourire pervers, il se dit qu'il trouverai bien un moyen pour devenir son patient et pour en faire son médecin débauché.

**Owari.**

* * *

Hiiii c'est fini XD

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je vois bien Dem' faire faire des trucs zarb' a Lux' 0.0"

Lux' a une belle tête de de Doc aussi expressif qu'un bovin lobotomisé alors il lui faut un bon (...) p'tit Dem' au top de sa forme pour le décoincé XD

All' ue pitite review?

**Nema.**


End file.
